


Find a way

by Void_Home



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: AU, Gen, kin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: When magic starts disappearing from Hyrule, and life with it, familiar faces look toward the past. They look toward one of the greatest mages in history, and they know what they have to do.The hard part is making him cooperate with you.





	Find a way

He’s managed to slip into something similar to sleep in this accursed sword when his whole frame is jerked forward toward nothing. Vaati snarls and fights it-- but ultimately comes tumbling out-- out?

Vaati hits the ground with an oof, and before he can actually  _ look _ at what’s happened, his whole body is pinned down--  _ how dare-- _ Cold metal snaps over his wrists and he nearly  _ chokes _ as the magic he’s accumulated for  _ centuries _ is locked from him. He can't think, at first. He's barely breathing, too. And then the weight is gone from him. Vaati shakily sits himself upright and looks at the four figures before him, while his hands touch the metal around his wrists. Magic limiters. They had put goddess damned  _ limiters _ on him. Vaati thinks it's ironic, at first. But then he realizes something is  _ terribly  _ wrong. He can't feel any magic past the four of them. It's almost like the world is  _ dead _ . But it lives and thrives, he can see that. But there is no magic.

That alone has him take a deep breath, and focus. They were waiting for him to calm down, he realizes. Because only once he's focused on them, do they speak. Or, more accurately, Violet speaks. 

And he doesn't understand a goddessdamned word.

 

“If you are going to wrench me from that accursed sword, the  _ least _ you can do…”

“Is speak a language I understand.”


End file.
